


Christmas Cookies

by aflawedfashion



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Barbara decides to celebrate Christmas for two sugary reasons.





	Christmas Cookies

“Blood is unreasonably difficult to wash out, and leather…” Tabitha shook her head in disappointment. “Leather never takes well to a knife wound. You’d think Gotham, of all places, would have figured this out by now.” She tossed a stack of tragically ruined clothing onto a chair. “I swear I’ve tried everything.”

“Just throw all that out, babe,” Barbara said. “Buy a new wardrobe. Better yet, steal a new one. No need to waste your valuable time on laundry.”

“I know.” Tabitha frowned longingly at her clothes. “But still.” She sighed. Barbara was right. She couldn’t salvage this disaster. “Such a shame… but enough about that.” As she forced herself to stop thinking about her rapidly shrinking wardrobe, she noticed a sugary sweet aroma wafting through the air. “What do I smell? It’s amazing.”

Barbara’s face lit up like Firefly’s flamethrower. “Christmas cookies!”

Tabitha arched an eyebrow. “You’re baking Christmas cookies? It was the most unexpected thing she had heard in a long time from a woman who could hardly be described as predictable.

“No, silly, of course not.” 

“So who is?”

“A baker… I forgot to ask his name before I kidnapped him from the shop down the street.” Barbara glanced to the side as she thought about it. “Oh well.” She tossed her hands in the air, excitedly waving away the thought. “Doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Since when do you care about Christmas?” Tabitha asked.

“Since I remembered Christmas cookies.” Barbara gave Tabitha an adorably screwy smile that made it difficult not to follow any ridiculous idea she concocted. “They’re delightful, and I wanted to do something special for you.” 

“For me?” 

“Of course.” Barbara took Tabitha’s hand in her own, leading her towards the kitchen. “Sweets for my sweet.” 

“I’m not sweet,” Tabitha hissed to cover the warm feeling threatening to melt her icy scowl.

“You are to me.”


End file.
